Far and away
by CoreEarth-Stormer
Summary: Starts after Harry confronts voldemort in the Forbidden forest fates and death give harry a choice  see where his choice leads him.  No solid Pairing yet
1. Chapter 1

Harry Stood there in the Forbidden Forest wand in his hand and the last thing he heard was the Killing Curse cast by his mentors wand.

Voldemort was elated so much so he w deigned not kill Longbottom straight away for his careless remark in front of the castle. Then the unthinkable occurred Longbottom struck down his snake and there was blinding flash that consumed everyone.

As the fog cleared and Harry looked around he saw that he was on platform 9 and ¾ and he thought to himself 'so this is what death is' and then he heard a chuckle behind hind him.

"No Harry this is not what death is" a voice he thought he would never hear again spoke softly "No my boy this is place that touches many places some darker than our own some lighter."

"Sir" Harry choked out as he turned and hugged the closest thing to a grandfather "why did you have to go, why did you all have to go. I needed you. I needed you all and in the end I was alone." he sobbed into the older wizard's robes.

Dumbledore was about to answer when the platform rang out like a great bell had been struck and a flash of light blinded Harry and when it subsided and he could see gathered about him were his friends and family but also Lord Voldemort, three women of indeterminate ages. One was spinning a cord the second was measuring the threads the third was getting ready to cut a thread when another voice rang out.

"This needs must end, as all thing do." the voice seemed to emanate from everywhere "I see that all three hallows have returned to me this is unexpected. Harry James Potter and Thomas Marvolo Riddle step forward" Harry was surprised at the tone it was not a request nor was it a demand

Voldemort was the first to respond " you have no domain over me, I am immortal" saying it as if to the heavens.

That's when one of the women spoke "If that were true Thomas then your life line would be golden but since it is not it was cut moments ago when the last soul container you made was destroyed by one of the prophecy marked children."

At this Dumbledore and Neville both looked shocked the former wondering if he misinterpreted the prophecy the other grinned and gave the thumbs up sign. Harry was elated "At the end Voldemort I knew I had a piece of you inside of me. I walked of my own accord to my death and as it turns out I was right to."

Then the three ladies looked at each other uncomfortably "Harry James scion of houses Potter and Gryffindor we wish it were within our power to send you back to your home but alas once you passed the mortal coil there was no return for you. If you return so to does lord Voldemort."

That brought everyone up short all the ladies cried the men tried not to but they failed also Harry approached Ginny first. "Dearest Ginny I am sorry I can not come home and I am sorry I cannot make the family I wanted to with you. But you have to go now and live, Live for those of us who can not."

He motioned to Neville and Luna "I want to thank both of you for believing in me so much. I didn't do anything to earn it in my estimation but you have my eternal gratitude."

Luna for once looked like she was in the present "Harry you silly boy, your humility is one of the most endearing features it calls to us" she motioned around them "You are more than our friend, our leader, you are our brother in all ways that are important and we will miss you" the petite ethereal blond said in almost a whisper as she too succumbed to wracking sobs she turned to Ginny and they held on to each other

"Luna said everything much better than I could" Neville admitted "Thank you Brother." He finished with a bow and a hug

Next he motioned for Ron and Hermione pulling them both into a hug "I am sorry I left you but if I would have told you. You would both try to talk me out of it. We all know that could not happen. Before shit the fan this last summer I made arrangements with the goblins my will likely have activated." he paused when he saw Ron set his jaw but then Hermione touched him tenderly and his grim visage broke.

"Damn it Harry it's not about money. There are many things in life more important than money and the life of my best mate is right at the top" he broke down crying taking Hermione with him

Harry looked on sadly and spoke again "I may be gone physically but I will always be here and here" he said pointing to their heads and their hearts "Nothing will ever change or take away the adventures we shared but please do not mourn me because I am dead celebrate the life I lived. Besides between the three of us do you honestly believe I could live the life I wanted?"

Hermione answered with a meek "no, you would not the press hounded you before it would be unbearable for you."

Harry only nodded "what I said to Ginny applies doubly so to you as for the rest of you my time here is done please let me move on if any ask it took both Neville and myself to kill Voldemort the prophecy" he stopped when he noticed the tears in their eyes "Hey now guys..." was all he got out before his living friends and family move as one to hug him.

Moony and Tonks looked to the spirits of James, Lily, Sirius and Dumbledore and a look of understanding passed between them so rather than tackle Harry they made their way over to the other small group "Lily and James you are looking good despite being dead" Remus said with a chuckle which ended in a sob that confused four of the five people around him he latched on to James like he was a lifeline. Only Sirius was not confused as he said "Moony we will always be with you, you carry us in your heart every day. Tonks take care of him and little Teddy he will need you."

Albus nodded wisely "It is time for the living to return to the waking realm Harry must begin his new journey" all conversation stopped as everyone looked at him and the two of three fates looked amused while the third looked at him with a glare "Oh dear did I say that out loud."

Then almost at once "What do you mean his new journey?"

To which Harry replied "Death is not the end but the beginning of a grand adventure or so a very wise man once said to me"

The fates stood as one "Would the instruments of prophecy come forth?"

Harry and Voldemort began to move forward when scissors snipped his thread and a portal opened under his feet and he fell screaming into it fearing death even in the end she motioned to Harry and the other five kids to come forth "Though only two children of you six are the subject only five of you will be returning home Harry has another journey in front of him, but for you five we have a gift so that you will always know that Harry is with you .but after you receive the gift you must leave"

The children all nodded and each hugged Harry in turn and as they hugged a crystalline medallion appeared about their necks.

The three crones spoke in one voice "When you think of him who you miss look only to the crystal, and you will see of his adventures. Miss him but Mourn not his passing for one day all things will be one in the fullness of time. May-hap one day your paths will cross once more.

Lily, James, Sirius, Snape and Dumbledore waited with the three women all speaking amiably which kind of freaked Harry out "So umm Sirius why aren't the three of you" he said pointing at Sirius, James and Snape "killing each other yet." James and Severus looked resigned and Sirius actually looked ashamed. Dumbledore started to raise his finger as if to make a declaration when he broke down laughing.

Lily blushed a little and said "I told them if they didn't get along bad things would happen."

This surprised Harry a bit "That's all you said?"

She nodded and James spoke "You see son it is never what the woman is saying that is important" to which Lily quirked an eye brow up into her hairline "It is how she says it that is truly important "

"Good save James" both Snape and Sirius chorused.

Finally Dumbledore conquered his mirth "It is time to say our good byes and for young Harry to begin anew."

Lily and James approached first "We will be watching son and waiting. Try not to return here to soon." his father said to him

His mother was a creature of tears "So little time. I love you my son" after which she clung to James they too faded from view.

Sirius came next before he said anything he clipped Harry upside the head "That is for thinking you killed me or any of us" then he hugged his godson so hard that if they had been living he would have been choking "That is manifestation of all the love we have for you kiddo share yours with someone when you find them.." then he faded from existence

Expecting Dumbledore to come forward he was surprised that it was Snape who was next. Before Snape could begin "Thank you Sir, for everything you did for me."

Snape was a little disconcerted "I was going to beg your forgiveness I treated you poorly in life it was only after I died that I reviewed your life and I was appalled. For the record I may have publicly called you James potters son. However every day I looked on Lily's boy seeing exactly what I threw away." he paused and Harry pulled him into a hug.

"You are a hard ass Severus Snape it was an honor to know you" At this Severus eyes widened and Dumbledore chuckled once more. "Farewell Sir, enjoy your rest."

Snape turned and vanished from sight and Dumbledore stepped up and Harry knew that his time was almost up "Fear not Harry as you so succinctly put it we will all be here and here" Mirroring Harry's words earlier.

"I know sir". He chocked out "Watching you die was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do, but also the most important thing too. Your sacrifice was way more important than the hunt or even dueling Voldemort."

"Why do you say that Harry" The old wizard asked

"I learned several important thing from you sir. Everyone deserves a second chance. How and when we die is less important than how we live."

"Harry my great regret was not having the time to take you as my apprentice" the old man said fondly "That would have been an adventure. But alas my time here is done I must cross over be well my young friend and do not forget to live."

It was then Harry realized he was alone with the three women and then the Voice boomed again "So you are the master of death, Thought you would be taller kid"

Harry smiled "That's what they all say. Come death and take what is yours so I can move on. You will have me another day."

It was then a figure stepped out of the shadow it took a female form of fairly attractive Goth girl Harry was a bit surprised "Wow if I knew death was that hot I would have tried to meet you age's ago." to which the three women weaving team chuckled.

"You are way to much like Ignotus his sense of humor was always good. Unlike his two brothers his Hallow was the practical one it allowed him to live a long full life." the girl paused "Take it with you it will serve you well Harry Potter. As for the other two hallows I have already destroyed them I never should have made the deal in the first place. Of the three brothers I loved Ignotus and though he did not know it when his wife's time came I took her place with him for another twenty years before he himself passed it was during that time that we sired your line it is because of this and your immense sacrifice that you are being given this choice. Look into the portals on yon wall and find a place that suits you mind you some will be in the past some may be in the future or an alternate universe but each has their merit so choose that which heart deems best grandson."

Harry walked over to the wall where there were many portals beyond counting. Ones where earth was overrun by insect people coming out the arch in St Louis in America, several where man had made it to the stars encountering many alien races one, where alien races had invaded earth looking for a weird looking flower. In the last two portals he saw a simple tower where a man sat with his family talking and in the other he saw a high tech school thriving with life but then saw something that horrified him many formations of soldiers were marching up the avenue toward the school and at their head one of the students with an evil gleam in his eyes and a sword of fire which killed indiscriminately as he stalked through the school stopping to kill small children without a care it would seem. In that moment Harry's blood began to boil and his magic began to coalesce.

The four immortals were watching the boy and were shocked at what was happening it should not be possible he was cut off from the weave here as all mortals were and then death remembered and said "he is my ultimate grandson"

To which the eldest of the women replied "This could complicate things."

Then Harry spoke "I choose this last portal but I would like to review the history of this universe a bit because in truth I aim to interfere here. That Man" he said with much disgust "must be stopped"

"Chosen one" the youngest lady spoke quietly "Concentrate on the portal and learn what you must.

Harry did and it was so simple he could feel the information flow through him he learned of a great republic spanning star systems embroiled in a civil war with vast armies of clone and android troops. He also learned of an order of men and women who were peacekeeper, warriors and scholars that were all but wiped out by an ancient enemy who orchestrated the entire war.

He then turned to the ladies "What are the terms"

to which the middle lady spoke "You may arrive at any one of three points in time at a general counsel meeting here. Showing him a time about a month before the massacre, or here showing a great duel between a man who reminded him of Shacklebolt and the would be emperor where he get blasted out a window... you could arrive and save him from falling to death or last you could arrive here at the Jedi temple before the army marches in and kills everyone. Then she said or perhaps "you can do both of the last two."

"the terms are simple Kill or be killed where you are going my grandson is a universe very different from our own magic as you know it does not exist but you will learn that in good time. You have my cloak and my love i do not expect to see you for a long time though." The aspect of death said "Do be careful though if you thought Voldemort was bad the man behind the scenes here is far worse." Almost as an afterthought she pulled a gleaming sword from her cloak "You may need this at some point I understand it is yours by right of birth." she said as she handed him the sword of Gryffindor.

"I will be careful Ma'am" Harry said respectfully as he turned and walked to the portal "Take me to the time where the man who reminds me of Shacklebolt is about to be defeated" 'maybe I can prevent a great evil from occurring ... again'

Master Mace Windu stood over the Fallen Sith Lord having just repelled a bout of force lightning back onto the fallen enemy warping his appearance and his voice he stood ready to strike down the vile man where he lay panting and whining 'probably in hopes I won't do it or that Anakin will intercede on his behalf.'

Darth Sidious had a modicum of respect for Master Windu both his knowledge of the force and his prowess with a blade were to be respected if not his attitudes of the force 'to bad he must be killed' "Anakin do not let him strike me down, without me you can not save your wife Padme"

Master Windu heard wife and Padme in the same sentence and knew life was about to get more difficult "Anakin Do not listen to him he is twisting your love for Padme into something he can use against the order." with that Mace Windu raised his saber with the intent to end the life of a Sith lord forever.

Anakin realized what master Windu was about to do and reached for his own lightsaber "I need him to save Padme from death"

Harry felt like he was being pulled along the track of a rollercoaster u up a high hill then down a steep fall it would have sickened him were he really alive scenes of life were blurring as he passed them until it came to a stop and he appeared between two men with burning laser swords as the younger man was about to strike down the older he could feel the oppression and smell the reek of evil pouring off the fallen man. Having only a second to act he sent a silent stunner at the advancing warrior and was surprised when he deflected the bolt away and then raised his sword to cut Harry down. Harry though ready to die did not want to just yet dodged to the side as the blue blade fell where he had been and spoke "Fuck this, Reducto" and proceeded to hit Anakin with the hardest curse he could short of killing which piled him into a wall at high velocity and a sickening crunch only to fall unconscious

Mace paused as he felt the force Shimmer around the room and was surprised when a young man appeared between him and Skywalker. He was suddenly aware that the young man had no weapon to defend himself from Anakin. 'This will not end well' he thought to himself

-  
Darth Sidious also felt the disturbance 'While not expected, I can use this to my advantage. Young Skywalker can dispatch this new comer quickly and be then Master Windu will fall and when he does so to will the Jedi order.'

In the aftermath of what the newcomer had done to Anakin both men were surprised and a little wary , Skywalker was a powerful in the force and this boy no more than 18 years old had just taken him out and no one knew exactly what side he was on . Darth Sidious tried to read the boy's surface thought and got nothing. Scowled 'there is only one thing for it I must get to Anakin he will be my new apprentice' He reached out through the force at his desk and sent it hurtling into Master Windu using his obvious distraction sent force lightning at Harry who was also caught unawares when a pain a hundred times worse than the cruciatus coursed through his body but it was over quickly.

Harry was winded, but not out although the evil guy strolled by him toward the man he almost blew through the wall 'you have got to be kidding me he can't possibly be as arrogant to think an opponent finished without checking. Great Merlin he is!' Harry thought to himself.

Darth Sidious thought the young man out as he went to Anakin whom he picked up over his shoulder using the force to augment his strength he walked toward the door stopping only to open a comm. Channel.

Harry new that this was the make or break moment and he dug deep within himself as he heard the old man say "Execute Order 6" he released the contents of his magical core shorting out every bit of electrical power of any kind in a wide radius around him

"You know only a really arrogant wanker would walk by a fallen opponent without checking to see if he was dead" Harry said as he rose from the ground "You failed and if you want to take this republic you will have to go through me and I promise you if you do by some miracle of magic do so you will not be in a position of strength."

Sidious smiled raised his hand and threw force lighting and pulled a holovid screen toward the back of the young man's head.

Harry was ready for the lightning and dodged only to take a blow to the back of the head which while it hit hard was not as hard as his uncle would have by the time he had recovered the new dark lord had swept from the room.

Harry walked over to the Master Windu "I am sorry I didn't arrive in time to stop him from escaping"

Mace Windu had lived a long time and seen many things; this however was not one of them never had anyone apologized for saving his hide "That's all right I am Mace Windu. You have my thanks. Against the dark lord of the Sith I could have stood against him and the chosen one I could not."

Harry startled at the term 'Chosen One' "That other guy was the chosen one? Man I thought I had it rough my dark lord only wanted me dead. This guy wants an apprentice. Speaking of which we had better get back to your school we will have guests soon and it wont be pretty. The guy tried to send a message but I jammed it." It was then that Harry remembered he had not introduced himself "by the way I am Harry Potter. I am here to help you."

"Help me how?" Mace asked clearly confused

"I do not know how to explain this any other way save to say I am not from this universe" Harry's eyes became distant "I was the chosen one from my universe however in order to defeat the dark lord there I had to willfully walk to my death because of that I was given a choice as to where I could go I looked in on your universe and saw an evil so great occur that I could not turn my back on it and let it come to pass."

"The future is tricky to see when dealing with the force and as of late we Jedi have been mired in the dark separated from each other across the galaxy waging a war to bring peace back to the republic." The older man stated "the one I was fighting was what we Jedi call Sith there are only ever two of them and if what Anakin said is true he killed the apprentice several months ago which means the elder Sith lord has chosen Anakin Skywalker as his new apprentice." 'Damn' Mace thought to himself 'this is not good' "what did you see in our future that you can not let come to pass?"

"I saw you're chosen one cutting down small children in your school" Harry said while looking at the floor "it is something I can not sit back and let happen. Adults killing adults is one thing anyone who willfully strikes down a child will be on the business end of my wand. So while I delayed whatever manner of atrocity he was preparing for you and yours he is still out there and he has the power to execute it at any time let us please gather your order and see to the protection of your temple."

Mace finally understood what was really going on the Jedi were truly vulnerable dependant on their clone armies that they were the commanders of who would likely turn on them if given the proper orders. "My speeder waits" was all he said as he left the room Harry Following in his wake.

Darth Sidious was seething in anger. 'How dare that boy upset his carefully laid plans' gone was the statesmen who ruled the republic with a iron fist covered by a Velvet glove and in his place stood a tyrant who had once again been thwarted the only good thing was he had his new apprentice. He turned his attention into the room where Skywalker lay on a bed with a clone of himself in the room and watched the scene unfold

"What have I done" Anakin asked groggily as he woke up

"You made a choice Anakin" The older man said with confidence "A choice to save your wife, Serve me and she will live unfettered and unharmed in time you may even see her but for now we must see to your training."

"If I do not choose to serve you what then" Anakin said with more than a little defiance

"Then Naboo will be planning the largest funeral it has seen in recent centuries" he said as if were talking about the weather.

Suddenly Anakin surged to his feet his saber drawn and lit in one fluid motion already arcing in an attack only to be blocked by a blood red saber "if you do not serve me she will die, just as Qui Gon died, just as your mother died"

At the mention of his mother and Qui Gon Jinn his anger spiked and he lashed out with such force that even Darth Sidious was surprised as Skywalker clove through the handle of the opposing lightsaber and through his clone. It was only then that he spoke through the inter com "Good, I can feel your hate and your anger they fuel your ability to fight. Revel in them it makes them your own. We will try again later for now work on the first form. We will speak tomorrow "

Anakin could feel the anger and hate dripping off him like sweat it felt good to be encouraged rather than held back Like Obi-wan had Practice he would 'must be strong for Padme'

They reached Mace Windu's speeder and Harry noticed all the 'cars' were flying "Wow they were not kidding me when they said where I was going was far advanced from where I was from"

"You have never flown before?" Mace asked "if not this will be a treat" as he took off at full speed while in flight he opened a comm. To the temple "Mistress Shaak ti"

"Shaak ti here, Master Windu how may I assist you?" The Jedi mistress asked

"Recall all Jedi immediately and order all clone forces to dig in and hold positions." Shaak ti looked puzzled but nodded "next I want all the younglings and unattached padawan learners relocated outside the temple we may have unpleasant company coming and I do not want to risk the future of our order take them to these coordinates."

"Master Windu the recall has been sent and we are moving the younglings and padawans. I have also taken steps to have the great holocron moved" she said seriously "Now tell me what prompted this"

Mace Windu looked as if he had aged a decade in a moment "The Sith lord we were looking for is Chancellor Palpatine. His new apprentice is going to be Skywalker."

"What? How?" was all she got out

"We learned from Skywalker that he was the Sith Lord" When we went to Arrest him he killed masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin before I was able to overcome him and then Anakin came in and the world turned pear shaped for a moment I was going to slay him outright and Skywalker was going to stop me when a Boy"

"Hey I am almost 18 years old I will have know" Harry said indignantly "And I saved…" he quieted as Windu gave him a look that put Severus Snape to shame

Shaak ti caught the look he had used on her as a padawans too "Who is your guest Mace?"

"Ahem as I was saying Skywalker was advancing on me when this young man appeared with a shimmer in the force, Anakin tried to kill him but got blasted into the wall for his pleasure." And almost as an afterthought "His name is Harry Potter. We will be back at the temple momentarily"

Across the galaxy the civil war ground to a complete halt as both sides either received orders or did not and both sides dug in the silence was deafening and clones and separatists alike prayed for reprieve from the violence.

Hours later most of the Jedi gathered at the temple to hear Master Windu's tale all them looking at Harry with open suspicion of those the most vocal was Obi-Wan Kenobi

"There is no way Anakin would turn on the republic or us it is not possible" Obi-Wan almost screamed

"Would if his wife's life were in jeopardy?" Mace Windu said distastefully he did not like bringing this up to council because they would drag a woman they all generally respected through the mud.

"What?" Obi-wan sputtered "who exactly would Anakin be married to?" He winced as he then saw it in his minds eye "Senator Amidala. By the force please tell me he didn't"

"Hmmm question her" a small house elf looking creature said slowly "Yes question her we must. Master Kenobi fetch her you will" Obi wan nodded and left the chamber and Harry yawned he had after all had a long day.

When he saw everyone was looking at him "Sorry it has been a very long day for me. Its not often when one person runs into two dark lords and prospective third in one day."

"Yoda I am" The green creature spoke to Harry "I sense you are strong in the force but unfocused how came you to help Master Windu in his time of need. Interested in this tale I am."

While Harry told the story several masters were trying to look into his mind giving him a headache he finally looked at the leading offender the being he referred to in his head as huge head "Sir could you please stop trying to look into my mind it hurts quite a bit." Master Yoda looked around and chuckled the other masters were sizing the boy up like they would a padawan they were thinking of taking as a learner. It was in that moment he knew the answer to the problem that the order had been looking for 'How had the sith returned without notice?'

"Tell us how an ancient enemy return without our notice might" Master Yoda asked hoping the boy could see what he had "if the most perceptive Jedi are we how could this come to pass?"

The council was silent no one had a an answer as Harry looked around it was obvious to him however not knowing the etiquette of the situation decided it would be best if he approached it in a class like manner and raised his hand.

The other masters looked at the boy wondering why he was acting like he was and finally Huge Head asked "What are you doing exactly?"

Harry blushed 'perhaps I should have just answered' "Where I am from I would just be finishing school it is customary for us to raise our hand when we have a question or the answer to the question. Being new to your universe and not knowing your traditions or etiquette it made sense to use my own until such time as I am either told it is offensive or given an education in the ways of this universe."

Every pondered his statement and none could find fault and he had not breached any traditions so they let it go "An answer have you Young one?"

"Yes Yoda sir I do" harry answered slowly "the answer comes in two parts the first is they never left, they just made you think they did and they used your own complacency to do it." There it was as yoda knew it would be

The council once again looked oddly at the boy a female voice asked "How would you know of such things you are just a boy?"

Harry could not believe what he was hearing even in this new world people in places of power were just as if not more stupid "May I ask your name ma'am?"

"Aayla Secura, Jedi Master at your service" was the entire blue skinned woman would give being an empath she could tell her question had irritated their guest

"Mistress Secura in my limited experience" sarcasm lacing his voice while he spoke "Since I was one year old I have had the same dark lord try to kill me at least five times the first time his plan failed his physical body was destroyed and he lived as a ghost for 14 years and when he was able to get a body back everyone believed otherwise. Two years ago for me I proved he was still alive and kicking. Then yesterday before I came here I willingly walked to my death in my universe in order to finally vanquish him." By the time he was done he was shaking with rage

"Calm yourself young Harry Mistress Secura meant no disrespect. Necessary her question was" Master yoda said calmly "Anger is a path to the dark side once on that path forever will it dominate your destiny." Harry looked at him like he had grown another head.

"I think I have to disagree with that just a little bit." The council was again shocked at the arrogance being shown by what they considered to be a boy "Anger is a natural emotion it exists in all of us to an extent" when he looked around and saw everyone nodding he continued "say if you were to slap across the face you would expect me to become angry yes?" Again they nodded "so now I am angry and rightfully so as you have so rudely assaulted me. However anger by itself does nothing a being has to choose how it deals with anger either by lashing out at that which angers it immediately , or letting it fester until it consumes you or turning it into something useful in this case defending myself so I can not be slapped again without the person really working it." Harry saw that he had them "It is all about intent and not about the emotion itself. My irritation is based in the fact that you all look at me as some sort of sith just waiting to happen."

Silence reigned in the chamber before yoda found his voice "Master Windu has spoken highly of you that you could best Skywalker and stand toe to toe with a Sith lord does you both Credit and is cause for concern as we do not know all your intentions."

"My intentions were to save all the children in your school" Harry said

"Temple" Mace Windu finally entered the discussion "you keep calling it a school, we call it the Jedi temple"

"My intention was to prevent the senseless deaths of children. I had no other plans." He then looked over at huge head "May I ask your name I keep calling you Huge head when I think of you and it is rude I would rather know your name and possibly slaughter it while pronouncing it than to keep calling you huge head."

There were some politely covered snickers around the room and the man himself laughed "I am Ki-Adi Mundi and I think perhaps it is time for introductions."

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not looking forward to the discussion he was about to have as he knocked on the door only for it to be answered by C3PO

"Oh Hello General Kenobi!" The droid exclaimed "Do come in Mistress Padme will be delighted to see you." He said in an officious manner as he wandered off to retrieve the senator.

Obi wan being left to himself started working on his opening each time finding something wrong with what he was going to say he did not hear Padme come in

"Obi Wan whatever it is you have to say surely it can not be that bad" The senator said.

"That depends Padme" he said silently hoping the conversation was not going to be bad

"On what" she said with a raise of an eyebrow

"On whether or not you and Anakin are married or not" Obi wan said levelly "The council needs to know there is an issue with Anakin at the present he has been captured by the Sith lord and we have identified him because Anakin found out himself before he was tricked and captured"

Padme's fears had finally come to pass Anakin was in very real and pressing danger "Who is the Sith Lord."

"Palpatine" Obi Wan Quietly answered "We think he orchestrated the war the infighting of the senate and his rise to chancellor. Padme I am your friend and nothing will change that. Are you and Anakin Married?" 'Please say no and this can all be over' the old master thought to himself.

"How could it be Palpatine I have known the man my entire life. He selected me as his choice for queen and supported my choices during the crisis on Naboo." She stopped when she saw the scope of his treachery "By the force Obi Wan it is him. Anakin trusts the man what are we going to do?"

Obi wan watched dispassionately as she put the pieces together "Padme are you Married to Anakin?"

"Yes, Obi Wan we are and our first child is on the way" she said with a level of dignity that cowed him "Now what are you going to stone me for taking away your chosen one. I was their when you found him remember?" she spat "While I respect the Jedi for what they do I will never understand adherence to a code that prevents love from blossoming. Now I am assuming the council will wish to speak with me so lets get this over" she turned and strode from the room

Obi Wan looked at 3PO "That could not have gone any better could it"

"No sir I do not believe so" 3PO said "Please be gentle with her Master Kenobi she is within a few weeks of giving birth at most and it would not do to have her stressed"

As they left neither noticed the spy droid hovering above the door "This is perfect Skywalker will respond wonderfully that his wife has been taken Prisoner by the Jedi."


	2. Chapter 2

Far and Away

Chapter Two

CoreEarthStormer

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt old, truthfully old for the very first time in his life. His best friend and former padawan had not only identified the Sith Lord who was moving the pieces had ended up siding with him and almost killing Mace Windu. Not only that, Anakin had broken the code. He had fallen in love, pursued a romantic relationship with, married, and to top it all off having a child with Senator Padme Amidala. His day could not get any worse or so he thought.

Padme for her part watched Obi-Wan she could see it weighing on him so she thought to try to alleviate the situation a little "Obi-Wan you have been my friend for many years. I am sorry we kept it from you." she noticed him shift uncomfortably in his seat "Obi-Wan I know you find it hard to believe."

The older Jedi snorted "Senator Amidala right now everything is hard for me to believe" then he shook his head and was silent

"Obi-Wan we have known each other a long time and you have never taken that tone with me." She said quietly "I don't appreciate being the target of misguided anger master jedi.

That brought obi-wan up short 'am I angry?' he asked himself 'of course I am. My best and closest friend has turned to the dark side because his love of a woman had been used against him. The same woman who his own master had died to protect from a Sith lord.' "I am sorry Padme, I was out of line. We have lost Anakin to the dark side because his love for you was twisted. I have lost both my own master and my best friend to the same Sith Lord and I was taking it out on you."

They continued the rest of the journey in relative silence each having their own thoughts and doubts as other jitneys sped by

–

Across the republic clone troops were dug in repelling separatist fortunes all save the 501st which were berthed on Coruscant itself. Rex had been In his private quarters when the chancellor had appeared in a holovid transmission proclaiming "Execute Order Six" before being cut off and his blood chilled he exited his room into the Barracks proper and called out "Fall In" and waited while his command unit fell in "Gentlemen we have a bit of situation. I just received an order from the chancellor that was cut off it started with a a 6 and I am sure as hell it was not going to be order 65 so that means it was likely order number 66."

Rex let his men digest this for a moment before beginning again "It is likely that we will be ordered to assault the Jedi temple killing everyone inside. It is likely our leader will be at our head when the order is given."

"Why would Knight Skywalker assault the temple?" one of the newer sergeants.

"Good question." Rex stated "The answer to the aforementioned question is not one we would like to hear but, I think the chancellor is making a bid for power. By making us slaughter our very commanders and peacekeepers. Which tells me one of two things either he will give in to the separatists or he is in command of the separatists. Either way you go it may mean that the man is actually who we have been looking for. As for why Knight Skywalker would do such a thing. The reasons should be obvious to the older commanders among us. Anakin Sky walker is a great warrior no doubt but many of you have seen the obvious weakness in his defenses; Senator Padme Amidala. I believe if she were threatened he would do anything including betrayal of the jedi order and by extension the republic."

There was some conjecture going around the room when the same new sergeant asked another question "So what do we do about it?"

Rex smiled while he answered "Gentlemen Prepare to take up position around the Jedi temple. We will be enforcing Order 1 Safeguarding the safety and prosperity of the republic." as the sergeants filed from the room Rex made a call to several other Clone commanders getting their takes and issuing a few blunt directives to back up what he was about to do. Finally he sent a holocall to "Master Yoda in any jedi knights absence you are the de facto commander of any clone legion as such I feel..."

–

At the temple Harry looked out the window amazed at what he saw but heard the whispers "To old, to angry", and finally from Yoda "Much wisdom and discipline much to offer the order has he." then a holocall came in for Yoda which lasted several minutes

"Command of all clone armies have I until the knights and masters return to their posts return and of order 65 and 66 learned have I." the old Jedi master said with sadness "Of replacing the chancellor is purpose of order 65 and destruction of the Jedi order 66 does."

Silence reigned until harry broke it "Well that's all well and bloody good use order 65 to remove Palpatine and order all clone troopers to disregard order 66." he said this as if it were the only logical thing to do …

Yoda smiled somewhat reckless this new boy was. He was also bathed in the light of the living force he was about to answer when Master Kenobi arrived with Padme Amidala in tow as he was letting his senses relax he noticed that there were force signatures emanating from her "Senator Amidala our thanks have you for coming quickly. Much have we to cover and little time to do so."

"Well then I will save you all some time in hopes you can return my husband to us" she said as she rubbed her stomach "Yes we are married and yes there is a child on the way." The silence was tangible and Harry took in the faces of of the various jedi. Only Mace Windu, Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda were not wearing a shocked expression. As one the various jedi began yelling and berating the girl until finally Harry had enough.

"Enough" He roared magically amplifying his voice "What right do you believe you honestly have to tell someone they can or can not love."

"Youngling" A more human Jedi sneered "When the masters want your opinion they will tell it to you."

Padme was shocked at the jedi outrage of her marriage she thought that they would be more calm. She was about to cry when a boy with wild dark hair and green eyes spoke out against the combined might of the jedi She looked at Master Vos as though he grew a second head when he called the boy a youngling .

Mace Windu was feeling his age. He had watched this boy stand up to a Sith lord and put Anakin Skywalker through a wall neither was a mean feat and one of his colleagues had called the young man a youngling 'this is not going to be pretty.'

"Out of order this council is" Master Yoda said slowly "Apologize I do for the words of the younger masters. Master Vos you have insulted a guest who saved our order from destruction and given us time desperately needed time to defend against the Sith. Indeed he more than any Jedi alive save Master Windu, Master Kenobi and myself has faced a Sith in battle and lived to tell the tale."

The rest of the council was shamed into silence Only Master Vos seemed to find a voice "If the boy is so confident in his abilities then let him have a go with me . If he beats me I will apologize to both Him and the Senator."

Harry walked over to the Senator "Ma'am Could you hold this for me it is a family heirloom and I don't want it damaged in the fight." He paused "Your husband was not very rational when I saw him and I am sorry for any permanent injury I may have incurred on him but in order to save master Windu's life I put him through a wall."

Padme's mouth slackened open who was this boy who put her unkind through a wall and why was he apologizing for acting in defense.

"Master Vos is it?" Harry said only to receive the vaguest of nods "I am Harry son of Lily and James Scion of both house Potter and house Gryffindor. I will take up your gauge as you declared the duel it lies to me to decide the format any weapon until unconsciousness."

Padme was impressed the young man knew the dueling code. 'wonder what else he knows'

Quinlain Vos smiled a feral smiled and sank down into his inner darkness and began his form of Vapaad igniting his lightsaber Signaling the duel was on Harry let out a string of spells "Accio Foot" Which caused the Jedi's feet to fly out from underneath him which he he tried to recover by somersaulting only for Harry to cast another spell catching Vos with his back to Harry "levicorpus" hanging him upside down and finally he banished the jedi master into a wall.

It was probably the most humiliating 20 seconds of the jedi masters life to be manhandled so and what worse he didn't even feel the boy reach for the force.

Harry spoke again "Where I come from most people would abuse the situation as it stands. I am not most people I take the words of my mentor Albus Dumbledore to heart "It is our choices that define us there are only two choices what is right and what is easy. It would be easy to harm you our to pummel you to unconsciousness." He stated as he righted the Jedi master and set him on his feet. "But, I won't, I was taught better."

Quinlain Vos turned around his eyes blazing his anger barely leashed and he saw the young man peaceful serene with no malice about his being.

"Wise your mentor was." Yoda said quietly "Far wiser than any Jedi who ever lived. Change we must if we are to survive."

Padme walked up to him and handed him his cloak back and motioned him over to sit with her as the Jedi conferred for a while. After a few minutes there was ringing at the door to the council chamber as Rex of the 501st walked in.

"Master Yoda as per our earlier conversation the 500st is dug in around the jedi temple we will be reinforced by several other legions in short order. We can and will meet all comers under order one conditions."

"Commander Rex the jedi thank you for your faith and support." Yoda stated.

Padme Spoke in the ensuing silence "Why am I here? Where is Anakin? How is Harry here really involved, What are we going to do about Palatine?" She threw out questions fast

Harry looked on 'wow she reminds me of Hermione.' He thought to himself as Mace Windu told her of the day's events.

Darth Sidious watched his would be apprentice he practiced his forms relentlessly 'I must call a meeting of the senate tonight' he thought as he made his calls to his supporters. "Come my Apprentice I have something to show you"

"What my master?" Anakin asked

"It would seem your wife is consorting with criminals as all Jedi now are. " He said as he showed Anakin the holo of his wife meeting with obi-wan in their apartment "for all we know her and obi-wan may be having an affair. Perhaps she was only using you?"

Anakin's anger spiked and the emperor nodded with satisfaction "Give in to your anger, it makes you powerful."

"Master I want to kill them" Anakin said

"You shall my apprentice, you shall." The Sith lord stated "But for now I need you to go to Mustafar the separatist leaders have gathered there. Kill them and then await my orders."

"It shall be as you say master." Anakin turned and left for the Mustafar system.

After his apprentice left the room he contacted the separatist leaders "I am sending my apprentice he will take you to a new location be ready for his arrival."

–

Darth Vader got to his ship saw a few of his loyal Arc Clones standing guard they gave him a respectful bow as he walked by as soon as his ship lifted off the lead trooper was on the comm warning Rex.

"Master Kenobi Knight Skywalker has just lifted off on a vector toward the mid rim I have real time from R2D2 their course is laid in to Mustafar." Rex spoke into his comm "Sir it is not my nature to give a jedi an order but please bring him back alive if you can."

"Understood Commander Rex" Obi wan said with a smile "Is the evacuation almost complete?"

"Yes master Kenobi it is" Rex said quietly "Last orders?"

"Get yourself and a contingent to the senate I fear there maybe trouble." Obi wan muttered "May the force be with you always."

"Good hunting Sir!" But there was no answer in return.

Out in space obi wan was setting his course for Mustafar letting himself drift along with the living force in the here and now. Making a point not to think about what was to come.

The Jedi had shown Harry to a room to sleep. He had just used the fresher and was wearing only a towel when there was knock at his door "Come in" he called out and the door opened to show six people he recognized Yoda, Windu, and Knight Secura, and Padme he did not recognize the other red headed woman or the tall debonair man. "Hello" he said when all three of the women looked at his scarred body having forgotten he was only in a towel as he only had his clothes from his old life. "Please let me go change" he said ashamed of how his body looked.

Mon Mothma was the youngest senator to sit on the senate looked away embarrassed and whispered to her longtime friend "Did you see the scars covering his body" when she was really thinking 'Did you see that body.'

Padme was a bit amused at Mon Mothma's question "Yes Mon he is well muscled but I do wonder how he acquired all the scars especially the one on his arm."

Mon Mothma Blushed having been caught ogling the stranger. "Knight Secura what do you think of the young man."

"Well senator I am two minds really. Master Kit Fisto and I were involved and his loss stings most keenly. However that does not stop the hormonal drive of being Twi'lek from recognizing he is one fine specimen of your species." She smiled as she said it. "However things would have to change massively before I would consider pursuing anything with him."

'Oh this should be good' Padme thought to herself "So you have thought about pursuing him have you even ever so small of a thought."

"Yes I..." The Twi'lek Jedi shook her head "I have and let's leave it at that."

Harry came back out "I am sorry you had to see me almost naked. I cannot imagine what you might be thinking."

Yoda had the good sense to turn around and cough to cover his laugh Bail Organa nor Mace Windu saw need for the artifice and it was Mace who voiced "Oh Myself, Master Yoda and Senator Organa think you are guy who just got out of the fresher" he laughed out with a smile "While the fairer judges of our detail were more verbose. I will let you ask them what they thought later." For a moment there was laughter around the room before Mace turned a more serious face. "You have done so much for us in a short amount of time. As much as I hate to ask for more,... A session of the galactic senate is set to begin within the hour a few of us are going while the rest of the Jedi get off planet we will not have enough with us to sufficiently guard those senators who are sympathetic to the Jedi. Could you..."

"Support you, Guard the senators and protect them from harm should the worst come?" Harry asked with a slight smile "Yes I can do that it's not like you are asking me to save the universe."

"We may yet" Yoda said quietly "We may yet and you may regret assisting us difficult the future is to see when all is clouded by darkness."

Harry knelt before the old jedi master , put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye "Let us worry about the present I think the future can wait for us to get there. No sense in borrowing trouble.."

There was silence again and harry looked a little sheepish "When I was younger much younger,I used to rush headlong into any situation my friend Hermione said I have a saving people thing. I will do what is right; stay and help where I can."

Mace Looked relieved "We will pair you with Aayla Secura for the duration of the session of the senate you will need some other clothes. . ."

He looked at the three men "hmm I don't have any money yet as I have only literally been in this universe for about six hours. So it's time to try transfiguring my clothing." He sat down and meditated for a moment finding his center and released his magic.

Harry began to glow in a golden light the Senators were awed the Jedi even more so Harry stood out like a beacon within the living force at first they heard whispers and then the shape of an old man with a long beard appeared before them "Oh Hello, I guess we are where ever Harry decided to land then. I am the late Albus Dumbledore. I was the headmaster of the school where Harry was educated."

Aayla was confused "What do you mean by late? Did you miss your schedule?"

"Alas no I met Death at exactly the right time." Albus said with a smile "What on earth is Harry meditating so hard about?"

Mace Windu had seen a force ghost exactly once in his life before today that is and it was the Ghost of his friend Qui gon Jinn "He mumbled something about Transfiguring his clothes and then poof you are here."

"Here you are now "Yoda said questioningly "Tell us of Young Harry more knowledge is needed in assessing him that we may help him master his power."

Albus looked at them and in a resigned voice "It all began with a prophecy..." was all the ghost got out before Padme interrupted him

"Headmaster Dumbledore I imagine you were a fine educator when alive but we" She pointed at herself and Bail Organa "Need to be in the senate within the hour or an evil likes you have never dealt with will rule the galaxy and these fine men and women will be hunted. Like animals."

Albus looked contrite "Harry is up to the task he just needs more faith in himself. Mr. Potter awaken its time."

"But Headmaster I enjoyed listening to you lecture. It was nice for something familiar to be happening." He said without opening his eyes "But alas my ruse has been found out and we must depart ere evil will prevail and we cannot have that." He said with a lopsided grin that melted the hearts of the women in the room so innocent and peaceful.

"Harry I want to concentrate on your core" Albus said slipping into his role as a teacher "Now without voice or action bend your power to your will and change your clothing to match that of Senator Organa's but a more subdued outfit."

Harry looked nervous "Okay I will try."

Only for Yoda to say "Try not, do or do not. There is no try."

"Believe in yourself Harry" Said as he faded out of sight "Know that we believe in you!" echoed in the council chamber leaving Harry feeling a longing in gut for home and the familiar faces of friends and family unbidden he remembered something that Albus said to him early in his life

"it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live" he said more to himself than anyone else as he changed his clothes to match stylistically Bail Organa's clothes but in Red and gold resplendent colors' bearing the Potter and Gryffindor crests. "I am sorry for keeping you waiting. You have my deepest and humble apologies Ladies might myself and Senator Organa escort you to your duties at the senate. If it would please you being the last of my line I Harry Potter of the line of Godric Gryffindor swear on my life and magic to prevent harm from coming to you this day. So I have spoken so mote it is."

To this point the Jedi council had been somewhat baffled by the behavior of the young man who; unlike themselves embraced his emotions. They had seen proof that the boy had indeed suffered pain untold and tragedy begging to be spoken of they could feel his sadness as he began his statement only to feel the force coalesce around them reacting to his intent rather than his words the will of the force had bound the boy, no he was no boy. He was a man and the force had bound the man to his intentions.

Mace Windu was shocked to his core never had he seen the force behave so. "Master Yoda I do not understand how was he able to get the force to react so strongly to anyone not even Skywalker."

"Know this I do not" Master Yoda mumbled contemplatively "teach us he will as we in turn teach him"

Aayla Secura watched the young man not sure what to think of him but admitted to herself she might want to do more than just talk with him.

Mon Mothma was practically salivating over him her cheeks flushed her breath shallow 'He is so intense. Is this what Padme feels every time she saw Anakin' she asked herself

'he is so much like Anakin but at the same time not.' Padme thought to herself and sadly she smiled " You Remind me very much of my husband" she told Harry without a thought for who it might offend and Harry thought better of replying taking her word as before her husband may have turned to evil. "Let us go Master Jedi and Harry please escort us to the senate."

As the senators approached the doors to the imperial senate they were met by guards in red robes and faceless red helmets "I am Sorry Senator there is a motion on the floor you may not enter at this time."

Harry eyed them carefully and whispered "Accio helmet", he dodged to the side not bothering to catch the helmet seeing the guards wide eyes he incanted again "Legilimens"

Harry was gleaning through the guards memory till he found one with the old tyrant giving out instructions 'Senator Organa is on his way please prevent both him and Senator Amidala from entering the Senate' after which he banished one guard into another.

Yoda looked at Harry "Good it is not hmmm?"

Harry sighed and shook his head no "On my home world a man did what this one is about to do and almost destroyed a small part of the world, this is likely to get very ugly"

Yoda and mace nodded and as Mace went for the door Harry beat him to it "Alohomora" and the doors to the senate chamber slid open. To hear what Palpatine was saying

"_We stand on the threshold of a new beginning. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first _Galactic Empire_, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years. An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life._"

Then there was a silence as Yoda the 800 year old jedi master walked to a waiting hover cart motioning the others to come with him. Palpatine stared at Harry, Harry felt a slight pressure at his throat before realizing his magic had risen to his defense. The would be emperor saw Mace Windu drop his cowl and smiled knowing the game had just changed. "Master Yoda I presume you are here to address Jedi's unlawful assassination attempt earlier this evening."

"Evidence you have to support allegations of such have you?" the old jedi master queried

Harry looked around the room and realized the potential for collateral damage was huge this tyrant would not care who was hurt in his bid for power. He leaned over to Aayla and whispered "The potential for the loss of life here is significant defend the senators I will defend everyone else."

Aayla looked amused "Who will defend you?"

"Yes Master Yoda I have proof in the form a holocrystal would you care to show this to the senate." The would be emperor asked snidely at which Harry responded having seen a holocrystal he conjured one and imparted the memory of his view of the confrontation they didn't need to know he had hidden invisibly during the initial portion of the confrontation in the portal just before he came through. After Handing it to Yoda he began to scan the crowd looking for people meaning harm to them and innocent people in general.

"See that footage and more we will" Master Yoda said "Stand we the jedi accused of assassination of the rightful Chancellor." Yoda looked around the senate "Proof have we that our chancellor is a Dark lord of the Sith."

"Lies" Palpatine called out "I am no more a Sith lord than you are master Yoda " Harry was watching Palpatine closely and noticed an almost imperceptible nod suddenly there were Clone troopers on every level of the of the senate and Harry had a sinking feeling that there would be a lot of death in very short order.

"Tipped your hand to soon you did Darth Sidious" Master Yoda said in a low dangerous voice "Execute order 65."

The Sith lord laughed believing himself the highest authority "Countermand that order and execute order 66, the jedi are traitors to the republic."

"Oh Shite" Harry exclaimed as he held slammed the tip of the sword of Gryffindor into the floor crying out "Arx Absorbsia" Channeling all his power into one moment and praying it worked.

Bail Organa noticed his obvious nervousness "What's Wrong Harry?"

"This is about to hurt me a lot" Harry mumbled as the Clone troops opened fire on the three Jedi.

Darth Vader had gone to Mustafar and from his estimation if there was a hell then this place must be a suburb of it. Ash freely floated in atmosphere, it was hot and hard to breathe "R2 stay with the ship I will be back shortly."

The little droid had been watching Anakin so long the two had become more like friends than master and droid but even the little droid could notice the intense changes to his long time master and gave a mournful wail as his former friend walked away. A few minutes later when Obi Wan's fighter landed and the Jedi master approached the ship R2 ejected himself from his position on the ship and rolled up to the older man. "You did not tell him I was following him?" Obi wan asked

R2 beeped and trilled at him and Obi Wan strangely understood most of what the droid was trying to get across. "Wait here R2 I will try to bring him back in one piece."

Darth Vader entered the conference room as he did he sealed both doors ignited his lightsaber and began killing every living being in the room.

Obi wan approached the door and never had he felt such intense rage. He could not understand what was feeding Anakin's anger. Rather than using the force to open the door he used his lightsaber to destroy the door.

Nute Gunray was a blubbering pile of fear gibbering about peace as the hero without fear was casually killing his way through the room toward him. "Darth Sidious promised we would have peace."

Obi wan smiled at that "Promises from the Sith are not always what they seem Viceroy." Obi wan spoke firmly pausing to look at the destruction his former padawan had caused "Anakin I know Palpatine is the Sith lord and that you are his new apprentice please put up your saber and return to Coruscant with me."

"Why would I do that Obi wan, There is nothing for me with the order I have seen the lies and power plays of the Jedi and the disgust me. What disgusts me more though is in telling me not to have attachments it is you who steals my wife from me. Of all people I trusted you as an older brother and you betrayed me." Anakin's voice laced with venom so much that obi wan was surprised "You don't deny seducing my wife therefore I will make your death quick and then I will hunt down every jedi in the galaxy and they too will face the justice my master demands."

"Anakin, I do not know where you got the idea I was trying to start anything with Senator Amidala." Obi gritted out his own anger growing ever so slightly "She is your wife and the mother of your child you pile of bantha poodoo. It is because I respect her that I was even willing to try this at this moment she sits in the senate not far from your master who will probably have her killed so he can keep you as his apprentice."

"Lies my master knows a way to save her from the death I have foreseen." Anakin said proudly as he turned and looked out over the lava fields "But in order for that to occur this war must end and the jedi must be destroyed. The republic must make way for my new empire."

"Do as you will" Obi wan sighed sadly igniting his lightsaber "I will do as I must."

Darth Vader smiled "You will try."

A/N I know two cliffhangers in one chapter is likely to get me lynched, but it felt like the right thing to do.

As always I own nothing except the goofy idea that this might make a good story.


	3. Chapter 3

In the months following the battle for Hogwarts the rebuilding of the castle moved along its normal pace. The rebuilding of lives however did not, many a night Ron comforted Hermione, and Neville was both Ginny and Luna's rock. They weathered the summer avoiding reporters and most well wishers simply by hiding in the room of requirement. They spent all the time they could together drawing strength from one another toward the end of the summer they all came to the quiet realization that they could not hide forever nor could they ignore the fact their best friend had basically given them his entire fortune. Late October 31st 1998 Hermione finally broached what everyone else was thinking.

"Guys it is time, we cannot hide here forever" Hermione said chewing on her bottom lip as she looked at Ron and then the Neville and the two girls who looked back at her "We are not keeping our promise very well."

"No we are not Hermione" Ginny said sadly

Hermione was about to retort when Neville found his voice "We lived before we knew Harry"

"We are much poorer for lack of his presence" Luna said with a sniffle.

It was then that Ron spoke "He is our best friend and even though he is not physically here we are all marked by him. We are all that remains to tell the story of Harry Potter. If we do not then no one will ever know the truth of boy who was our friend." He finished rising from the couch and almost toward the door "Are you guys coming or not."

Hours later the five sat in the Gryffindor common room after having spent the night telling first and second years stories of their adventures with their friend Harry Potter. Now the fire was stoked and burning well providing warmth against the chill of the night and they were all somewhat happier.

"It felt good to talk about him tonight" Ron said sleepily "It was almost like he was in the room with us."

Luna replied "Of course he was with us. As long as we remember and keep him in our hearts..."

"Have any of you looked at the crystals yet" Ginny asked timidly

"No" Hermione said quietly with a worried look on her face.

"You are afraid of what you might see" Luna said calmly watching Hermione nod her head "Afraid he has grown beyond needing us? Or is it that you cannot help him if you see him doing something dangerous?"

"Yes" Hermione whispered "It's like I have misplaced something important when I think of him and it would kill me to see him hurt…"

They all gasped in surprise as there crystalline medallions lit up and streams of light emanated from each combining into a picture of Harry surrounded by many beings that were not even remotely human. All they could do is sit and watch in rapt attention.

Harry stood in the chambers of the senate his hand held aloft channeling power into the sword of Gryffindor as blaster bolts rained down on his shield. With each hit he cringed as each hit signified a hit to his own body. "Can we hurry this up please this is a little uncomfortable." he ground out the rest of the senate was in uproar there had been no violence in those chambers since time immemorial.

No one noticed that the sword of Gryffindor had begun to slowly deform with each hit. It was Padme who raised her voice "Many years ago I raised a vote of no confidence against a sitting chancellor. At the time I did not consider the ramifications of such an action as a result of that vote an evil the likes we have not seen since the Sith-Republic war has crept into the Republic subverting even the most virtuous, my husband Anakin Skywalker has fallen under the sway of the Sith led by chancellor Palpatine himself."

Sidious had enough of this meddling senator. He reached out with the force only to find him rebuked by the shield the new comer 'that was unforeseen. Well the accusation has been made and I am already in power' he thought as he loosed force lightening toward the boy who had subverted almost all of his plans 'at least I have an apprentice worthy of being a Sith lord.'

It was at that moment when Rex led a squad of ARC Clones through the door while others burst into the chamber from above in a few moment strike teams had subdued those firing upon the senator's pod. The hall was silent as Sidious poured force lightning into the boy's shield which shrank by the moment as they all watched the boy writhe in pain even the lightning had yet to touch him.

Mon Mothma, Padme, and Bail were stunned; speechless by the show of pure power of this boy who had not yet reached his coming of age by their standards. Aayla Secura was impressed by the young man not only had he weathered the assault his shield was absorbing force lightening but at a horrible cost she could see the laser burns and now his very flesh was beginning to char on his hands. But instead of pain she felt a calm resolve almost as if the stranger had accepted he would die defending these people whom he hardly knew.

Master Yoda looked on in disbelief also and said "Lower the shield you must, else you will die"

"If I let down this shield he will kill one of them. Most likely he will kill Senator Skywalker first." Harry grunted out with a cough feeling a coppery substance begin to fill his mouth "A wise man once said that we are the sum of our choices and we can either choose what is right or what is easy. It would be easy to let down the shield but I am fairly sure it would hurt a whole lot more for me."

"Wise, you are for one so young but we cannot help you if you will not drop the shield" yoda said sadly.

"The shield only stops incoming fire not outgoing" Harry groaned as he was forced to his knees the lightning pushing down on him. Mace Windu smiled a feral smile as he started leaping from pod to pod working his way up toward the sith lord with yoda following a different path entirely.

Sidious noticed both Jedi masters moving toward him 'my situation has become untenable. However I must deny the Jedi this man as a padawan' he mused as he poured on more force lightning.

Harry watched helplessly as the rubies fell from the sword and his shield died he resigned himself to meet death again.

Aayla was awed at the power this young man wielded, his composure, and most of all his wisdom. 'His shield is weakening and the lightning will hit him and he will die…' she thought to herself as she ignited her lightsaber before jumping into the path of the lightning catching it on her blade. But it was already too late as a bit of lightning hit Harry sending flying into the rail where he dropped into a crumpled smoking heap. His sword was no more than slag.

At that fateful moment Both masters struck at the Sith lord who in turn ignited his lightsaber , force pushed Mace Windu back down to the floor of the senate and met Yoda's saber with a flourish.

"Your true colors have you shown this day" Yoda said feeling patience fill his entire being when he noted the sith was not talking he continued "Nothing have you to say Hmmm?"

"You talk too much my green friend" Darth Sidious growled.

"Be that as it may" The small master said "Fall you will before this day ends"

"Master yoda so filled with optimism" The sith lord sneered "In an age of Clones who can tell who is the real deal or who is a clone?"

Harry's friends were surprised by the control and power Harry exuded. They watched his shield take everything and more but they also saw it weaken him until the point he collapsed at which they too collapsed into oblivion.

Harry opened his eyes as he unconsciously sat up and surveyed his surroundings and was surprised to see his friends lying around him beginning to stir. It took a few minutes but eventually they all sat up in daze.

"Hi guys" Harry said somewhat sheepishly

Their heads all turned to him and six voices spoke as one "Harry" as they all moved to embrace him

Harry for his part hugged them each in turn. It was Hermione naturally who started scolding Harry "Harry, why did you use that particular shield spell weren't you aware it would transfer that much the damage to you. For another how did you even know that spell?" She looked at him expectantly as their friends laughed around them

"Well, I spose it started yesterday when they gave me the choice." He said as he looked at their shocked faces "What? It was yesterday that the battle happened and basically they gave me a choice of where I could go but I saw this school full of children about to be attacked by an army lead by a dark warrior who would slaughter the children. I chose that time and place to go to."

Ginny who had been silent til now "Who were the people you were protecting the three ladies and the gentleman?"

"The gentleman is Bail Organa he is the senator representing the planet Alderan. The youngest Lady with short cropped red hair was Mon Mothma she represents the planet Chandrila, the second lady was Padme Amidala senator from the planet Naboo, and the third woman Jedi Knight Aayla Secura not sure what Species she is but she is a brave and noble warrior serving the Galactic Republic."

"Planets, surely you don't mean like aliens?" Hermione stated disbelieving. Only for Luna to chide her

"Hermione, you of all people should not be arrogant enough to believe we are alone in this universe." The petite blonde stated "What exactly is a Jedi Knight?" she then asked

"As far as I know they are wandless magic users who use swords made out of lasers…? Harry said somewhat sheepishly. "What? I have only had a like 12 hours in this universe and I have already engaged their version of the dark lord." Seeing the looks of confusion on their faces he stopped "The guy casting lightning from his fingers makes Voldemort look like a yank boy scout"

"How So?" Ron asked honestly wondering how someone worse than Voldemort

"Well Voldemort succeeded in taking great Britain for the better part of a year right?" Harry asked slowly "The Dark lord here has twisted a Jedi knight into turning on his own order and wiping them out. And said dark lord already holds the title of supreme chancellor of the republic literally ruling tens of thousands of worlds. His sole goal in life is to eradicate the defenders of peace and prosperity of the republic."

"So what stopped him?" Ron asked

Everyone looked at Ron and Ginny could be heard mumbling 'Must have been dropped on his head as a baby."

"My grandson did" A voice called out of the darkness and Harry paled.

"Damn" he muttered looking around for his grandmother hoping furiously she did not appear as the hot Goth woman thinking all the while 'I am in for it now.'

To Harry's surprise a more mature woman stepped out of the darkness "My grandson stood against the darkness when no one else was able to." She said with a smile "I had not foreseen his return to our realm so quickly."

The kids were gob smacked and a cacophony of questions erupted from the kids until the old woman smiled and held up a hand effectively silencing them. "I cannot answer any of the questions you so dearly want ask. Suffice it to say that Harry followed his heart and his power followed thereafter. I appeared to have made a mistake in giving all of you those amulets I must apologize I did not realize exactly how closely tied you were to my grandson. In giving you these amulets I inadvertently put your life in danger something I must rectify." She snapped her fingers and the necklaces turned into ornate hand mirrors.

It was Luna who, saddened by the loss of something personal to remind her of her friend who asked "Why?"

The older woman walked and bade them all to get comfortable "You were all gathered together watching the fight unfold yes?"

They looked at each other and nodded save Harry who smirked "I was neck deep in fighting evil… except this time I knew what I was doing."

"Well in essence the necklaces I gave to you were powered by a little bit of your magic." She said by way of explanation when she saw the kids confused looks she put an elegant hand over her eyes massaging her temples and then looked skyward before looking at Hermione "He saved you in first year yes."

Hermione nodded and the lady continued "He saved each of you at varying times in your lives the only one here who owes him no life debt is Neville whom he shares a common kindred spirit with."

Then like a light bulb turning on Hermione squeaked "His magic reached out and ours responded because we could all see him."

"Got it in one Miss Granger." The old lady said with a chuckle "I had not seen that coming, But then again I did not think he would be daft enough to put up an absorption shield without giving it a non organic focus. No my many times great grandson while noble and brave and even cunning at times is sometimes very stupid. His recklessness has put you all in danger. I cannot allow you to perish so I must break your connections to him for your safety and his."

At that fateful moment Both masters struck at the Sith lord who in turn ignited his lightsaber , force pushed Mace Windu back down to the floor of the senate and met Yoda's saber with a flourish.

"Your true colors have you shown this day" Yoda said feeling patience fill his entire being when he noted the sith was not talking he continued "Nothing have you to say Hmmm?"

"You talk too much my green friend" Darth Sidious growled.

"Be that as it may" The small master said "fall you will before this day ends"

"Master Yoda so filled with optimism." The Sith lord sneered "In an age of Clones who can tell who is the real deal or who is a clone?"

Master Yoda engaged the sith emperor manipulating the force to give himself blurring speed . The emperor however met each slash of the blade with nonchalance as if he were only taking a walk in a park

"You underestimate the power of the dark Master Yoda, today the Jedi will fall and the Sith will rise again" the Sith lord cackled wildly

"Not if I have anything to say" Mace Windu cried as he joined the fray

"Ah Master Windu was not the first beating I gave you enough." Palpatine asked with a wicked smile upon his face.

Mace looked at him "Have you looked in the mirror lately you are far worse off than I" as he sank lower into his fighting style. He saw that the force though resided into this being did not flow from this adversary. "You are not the real Palpatine, The person I fought before was much darker and much more powerful"

"Why Master Windu would you ever think I would want to fight a man who would kill me ever again?" the Clone emperor spoke "I have my apprentice and watching him kill Master Kenobi will be glorious. We may not have taken power today but trust me when I say we will." the last spoken as the clone bit down hard and a distinct crack was heard and the body collapsed convulsing and in the distance an explosion was heard.

The assembled masses turned toward a viewport and saw laser fire pouring down on the Jedi temple.

Causing explosions and through the force Yoda could feel some perish in the brutal attack then he smiled knowing that the future of the order was ensured.

Master yoda jumped back down the pod where Harry lay burnt, broken, and barely alive. The old master touched the young boy's head and reached out with the force.

Harry and the others looked on and the others were surprised to feel the magic roiling off him until his grandmother touched his arm "Harry, you cannot save every one, But in this case the temple was largely evacuated"

"Listen to her you must young Harry. Truth in her words there is." Master Yoda said appearing in the darkened room with the youngsters "Brave you are but reckless also"

"Ah our guest has arrived. Thank you for joining us here Master Yoda.!" The lady spoke "Perhaps you could instruct these younglings on letting go and not dwelling on the loss of a friend as it appears my pleas have fallen on deaf ears." She asked as the scene shifted from the senate chambers to a burning planet choked with smoke and death.

"A pleasure it is to instruct younglings" Yoda said with a smile turning first to Luna "Child what bothers you so"

Luna looked at the small elf like being talking to her and for a moment her eyes cleared and the spacey girl was gone and a look of anguish sat in its place "Sir Harry is like an older brother to me in our world he is considered dead and we miss him ever so much. Knowing he is alive and fighting here without us to aid he hurts us. Some More than others." She said looking at Hermione.

"Hmmm your stories you will tell me if to aid you I can" Master Yoda said sensing that each of these children was vastly powerful in their own right. "The rest of you can watch what the lady shows you."

The two beings one an 800 year old Jedi master and the other a barely 16 year old human witch went off into a corner to talk. 1

The rest turned back toward the scene playing out before them.

Mustafar

With his back turned toward the lava flows Darth Vader smile as he responded to Obi Wan "You will try." Then he did back flip into a twist extending his Lightsaber sinking deep into the dark side. Obi wan didn't even ignite his lightsaber so much as he dropped himself and Vader flew right over him or would have if Obi Wan had not taken a page from Harry and forced pushed Anakin into the very thick, very metal roof.

"Anakin I promised both your wife and whole of the 501st that would bring you home." Obi Wan said quietly "That is a promise I intend to keep." Obi wan walked over and knelt by the dazed form of his former padawan "Force above Anakin" The Jedi master murmured "I found out from Master Windu that you were married the council requested she be brought before them I was an escort only. Anakin if you will believe me any time in your life please let it be now."

Anakin slowly picked his head up "Obi wan what happened?" the young jedi knight asked in an uncertain voice "Why were we fighting?"

"Do you want the truth as I see it or the truth as everyone else sees it" Obi wan asked "regardless of what you choice you make it will be the truth"

Anakin thought for a moment the fog clearing from his mind "How about we go with both but I want to know what everyone else thinks first."

Obi-wan looked at his long time friend thoughtfully for a moment "The chancellor manipulated you into turning against everything you swore to uphold. For all intents and purposes you have become one of the Sith" Obi wan paused to gauge his friends reaction before continuing "I believe personally that Palpatine used your fear of Padme dying against you and then to seal the deal he convinced you that she was having an affair with me of all people."

"It seems the chosen one has fallen before he can become all that he could be such a waste" the end of the sentence was punctuated with blast of force lightning catching both Obi Wan and Vader blasting them both into wall. "If I cannot have him no one can." he sneered as force lightning flowed from his hand.

The lightning washed over the two jedi wracking their bodies with pain as Palpatine laughed "Anakin my boy you could have been great but now you are too soft to be counted among the Sith. However your clone will be suitable after all. He is in essence you without all the drivel the Jedi instilled with their 'training'. Know this all that you love in this universe is dead only holovids will tell the story of how you and you alone destroyed the Jedi temple killing all the younglings." The Sith Lord punctuated this with another blast of lightning.

All Anakin heard was Padme was dead and the man before A white hot anger began to grow until it became a single thought with a snap his lightsabre ignited catching the brunt of the lightning and dissipating it along the blade as he advanced the sit ignited his own blood red blade and moved into a guard Anakin had never seen. his surety of purposes growing he struck his blue blade moving like lightning in an effort to cut to the onside of the sith lords body only for Anakin to slacken his wrist for a cut to the inside of the Siths formidable guard

Harry and his friends looked on in horror as force lighting literally dripped from the sith lords hands like rain. Yoda looked on his old eyes saddened when Hermione asked "Is there nothing we can do?"

"you and all of my grandsons friends" the old woman spoke clearly "No you have other lives, destinies to live out but these two" Pointing at Harry and Yoda "They can but not from here"

Ginny walked over to Harry "I will always hold a place in my heart for you but she is right … I can't hold out hope just because I know you are alive somewhere we can be together." She leaned up and gave him the kiss that would last her a lifetime "Live Well Harry and find someone to help you, to love you and to share your life." and then vanished from his presence leaving the mirror behind.

Luna having finished with Master Yoda walked over the aged Jedi trailing slowly giving them ample time to say their goodbyes.

Luna Looked at Harry and smiled "The nargles tell me that we are going to be okay but you are well and truly screwed" everyone gaped at this pronouncement until Luna laughed and grabbed Harry into hug "No matter how dark it is Harry don't forget to laugh" after which she glanced around and handed Harry the mirror "I don't need the mirror to remind me you live on" Neville said nothing as he shook Harry's hand and then taking Luna's into his he turned and they disappeared leaving Harry with his two oldest friends.

Harry looked down at his feet and said in a quiet voice "I miss you, all of you. More than I can say. But even if I could go back I would not."

Hermione who had been looking at her hands "what if we could come here." She said hoping beyond hope that Harry would say he needed them but her hopes were dashed when she saw the preternatural calm that settled over him and she started to weep when she finally understood Harry had grown into his powers and would not need her anymore. Harry looked confused as to why her tears started to flow.

Yoda looked on having seen the same thing time and again amongst the padawan and those who went to other parts of the Jedi order "fear you; your friend is lost to you? Miss him you do hmm?" Hermione nodded "Fear no longer needs you he does. Baseless this fear is. Look much you do but see little I think. Such it is for the young." He turned to Harry's Grandmother "Much thanks for sending your grandson when he did go now I must to Obi Wan I must go. The sith must be stopped." He walked a short distance away leaving the last four to their discussion.

Harry took Hermione into a hug and motioned for Ron to join them "If you believe for a minute that I don't need you, either of you, you are both nutters. Just because I finally grew a brain does not mean I don't need you hell I often ask myself questions and the answers come to me with your voices. However I could not do what I have done here if I had you guys along with me. Not because I doubt you more so because if something were to happen to either of you and I knew I could have prevented it I would be devastated. Besides you both need time away from me to grow out of the shadow of Harry Potter and be your own person." Harry paused noticing now it was just the three of them "I don't know if you will keep your mirrors or not but know this you are always with me. Something deeper binds us together. It is deeper than friendship and deeper than magic. This is not the end of us."

Hermione had been silent against Harry's shoulder as she listened and an understanding began to form in her mind Harry is right they were technically universes a part and she could feel him at the core of her being. Looking at Ron she noted he didn't get it. "Mate, I want to say I understand a word of what you just said that being said I do have the emotional range of a cup so I will let Hermione explain it to me at length. We may not see each other for a while so do me a favor stop trying to kill yourself it hurts to watch knowing there is nothing I can do."

He turned and walked short distance away and vanished from sight like the others leaving Harry and Hermione alone "There are no words I can give you Hermione that will ease your fears so I will not try to placate them any longer so I will just ask that this once in the whole of my life that if you ever trusted me trust me now. I am needed more here than I ever was back in England."

Hermione nodded dumbly turning to Ron to seek comfort as she let Harry go and they faded from sight, leaving Harry alone with Master Yoda. "Good friends have you young one, ones that will last a lifetime. Miss them you do?" The old master said somewhat sadly as he thought of friends long since dead. "Insane I thought you were, but now even I must confess the force saved us by sending you.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment "Yes and no sir. I miss them physically but I have them here and here" he said pointing to his heart and heads "I would like to think that I have not lost them and that one day we will all be together again. In the mean time I would also like to think that I have made a few new friends, Masters Vos and Mundi notwithstanding."

"Yes young one" yoda laughed "Vexed them greatly you did. However your point was poignant. Now return we must or I must you will likely be in a bacta tank for some time."

"Ahem" a feminine voice interrupted "Master Yoda thank you for coming to the aid of my grandson."

Yoda cocked an eye "I was not aware that Celestials had any contact with beings from the mortal plane." He stopped as she raised her hands in gesture

"When it is your time I will tell you the tale of course but for now you must return and dispatch aid to Skywalker and Kenobi. Worry not about my grandson he will be fine when he awakens."

"Young Harry very stubborn set in your ways very difficult will it be to teach you but teach you we must the sith will learn that you survived. Hopefully it is not too late for Anakin. See you soon I will" and he too vanished from the room.

"I am in for it now" Harry mumbled to himself "umm hi Gran." With an easy smile

"Put that smile away it did not work for your father or for even your eldest progenitor." She said frustration lacing her voice "Do Not Throw Your Life Away . Do not disrespect those who came before you by valuing your life so cheaply. Now sleep you are going to need it if you are to do what you need to in this new universe. " Harry was waiting for his turn to speak when she said the last work and his jaw slackened as he collapsed into sleep. Where he watched the fight that could define the entire universe for the next thousand years.

Anakin's slash cut to the inside of the sith lords defenses something he had not been expecting as his lightsabre was cut in two . The sith lord responded by pulling Obi Wan into Anakin sending both Jedi sprawling face first onto the large conference table in the middle of the room. "As I said since you are such a disappointment your clone will have to do." He summoned Anakin's light saber from the floor and stalked toward the two stunned Jedi "It's too bad really Skywalker Your wife is not dead yet but she will be but not before I turn her into a common whore breaking both her and Naboo."

Anakin's rage left him suddenly cold "If I die it will be taking me with you as he gathered the force to him causing all manner of things to fly at the sith and deftly force pushed the controls that stabilized this station above the lava floes. Claxons began blaring the moments distraction was all obi wan needed to ignite his Lightsaber and leap into the fray blocking the sith 's strike at Anakin only to be forced away by another lightsaber as the room began to list to one side he caught a glance of another Anakin Skywalker 'great how do I tell apart' it was then he looked at the one defining thing a clone would not have a cybernetic hand and was shocked to find the sith lord made a mistake

"Lord Vader I leave this in your capable hands" the sith sneered "Kill your likeness first then dispatch Master Kenobi and rendezvous at the predetermined coordinates. As he swept out of the room

"It shall be as you say master." The clone spoke slowly "I will take great relish in killing them both." As he surged toward the real Anakin Skywalker murder with murder in his eyes.

Their sabers clashed blue on red it was clear that they were too evenly matched Anakin felt his frustration begin to bubble and rise like bile in his throat when a voice spoke inside his mind he had not heard since he was a child. "Let go Anakin let the force flow through you" and then the voice was gone

Vader sneered "here I had heard you were good" he growled in disgust "To my surprise you are barely adequate. I suppose our wife will not miss you much now that a real man is here."

Anakin had been calming before but now the rage that lived in his soul surged a threat to himself he could handle but this creature threatened both his wife and their unborn child. "Obi wan My master and my most ardent friend I crave a boon"

Obi wan had listened in silence the room just small enough to make two on one impossible. He could see Anakin strive to control the rage that slowly consumed him and was somewhat surprised to hear his old friend speak so calmly and his stomach sank just a little when he heard the tone in his voice "Anakin I know we have been in jams before and I know what you are about to ask me and you know the answer, Now and always brother"

Anakin skywalker the chosen one the son of suns made a choice "Then Go I will hold him here get off this rock and see to my family old friend."

Vader jumped toward Kenobi only to be met by the arc of a Jedi's lightsaber as Anakin interposed himself between the two taking the strike of the Sith's in his chest as he deftly removed his opponents hands the "I defeated the sith but I doubt I brought balance to anything" was all he said as he died

Tears ran from Obi Wan Kenobi's eyes as he carried his friend and former padawan to the ship that would take them home. And he wondered if somewhere some time if he would ever see his friend again.

Master Yoda felt it happen Anakin Skywalker passed into the force while fighting the fledgling sith. Much sadness could he feel. He looked at senator Amidala "Senator Skywalker my condolences you have "

The senator looked up from Harry's battered and blistered form "He is gone?" when Yoda nodded gravely the senator broke down

"In the end , consumed him the dark side did not. A warrior for the light was he. Master Kenobi brings his body even as we speak."

"Do you always speak that way, Master Yoda." Harry asked his question came with wracking pain "did anyone get the number of that bus." He mumbled as he fell into unconsciousness

Mon mothma turned to Rex "Could you evac this young man too the nearest medical facility and place the best four troopers to stand guard"

Rex who was reeling a little from the news that his friend and commander was dead "Yes My lady" was all he could muster as he turned and barked out orders to the men who field dressed and removed Harry from the senate chambers.

**Hours later at the Jedi temple**

Obi Wan Kenobi had long since cried himself out he approached coruscant and was surprise at the amount of wreckage there was in orbit as he dropped into the atmosphere he was shocked at the sight of destruction of what had for many years been his home. Fire had engulfed the one time place of study.

As he landed he was approached by a both masters Yoda and Windu "Masters what happened here?"

"The Sith happened" Mace windu growled

"Lucky we were. Most fortuitous the arrival of young harry potter." Yoda added wisely.

"Masters, Anakin Skywalker fell defeating his clone. It seems palpatine did not trust that Anakin would totally turn."

"A clone you say" asked Yoda "How know you that what you brought with you is not also a clone"

Kenobi put his hand up to his mouth in thought "His hand and some of his mannerisms that clone would not have even with all the training in the universe it would not have. I know it was him I felt him go into the force."

"Correct you are Obi wan" a voice was heard as the form of Qui gon Jinn manifested Followed shortly by Anakin Skywalker.

"Master Jinn so nice of you and Knight Skywalker to join us" Mace windu said with aplomb "what brings you so close to the mortal coil and how did you accomplish it?"

"Master Windu it is good to be seen and I must say you have looked better. As to your first question. I come with a warning these are the beginning of dark times for the republic and Jedi in particular. As to the second my place is the culmination of lifetime of study of the living force."

"A valuable skill this is to live on after death" master yoda wondered out loud "How then did you attain this skill."

"In the last moments of my life I let go of everything and surrendered my conscious to the force." Qui gon said honestly "I knew one day I would need to guide this young one away from the dark. However we are he because Anakin has something to say to Obi Wan and I have something for our traveler from the spirit of his forbearer."

Obi wan looked up as Anakin spoke "I understand now master what you were trying to beat into my head. I am sorry I had to forsake the code. But in forsaking the code the republic may yet be saved do not close yourselves off anymore. Love is the greatest gift the force gives us. Dangerous it is but nessacary. Thank you for training masters it has been a pleasure." then he faded out of sight.

Obi wan nodded his head as Anakin finished as his thoughts went to a long dead friend and the queen of Mandalore.

"a message you have for young Harry?" Yoda asked

Qui Gon nodded His forbearer somehow manifested within the force and gave to me an item that will manifest on Ilum and bade me give you the coordinates." Qui gon looked thoughtful for a moment "And asked that you finish his training"

"We will" was all yoda said.

Harry lay floating in bacta his skin itchy and in pain when the glowing form of Anakin Skywalker appeared before him. "I know you cannot talk right now and that it hurts to move because of the burns so I will be brief. Thank you for stopping me if you had not intervened I shudder to think the destruction I would have caused."

Painfully concentrated and a stag leapt from harry through the glass and Harry's voice was heard "It takes immense strength of character to admit we are wrong I am glad you found your way though I am somewhat sadden for your wife and unborn child."

"That is to be expected Harry Potter. I have a boon to ask of you" Harry nodded for him to continue "I would be in your debt eternally if you would guard my wife and children."

"Harry stared at the ghost for a moment "I will do the best I can." With that he let himself slip back into sleep.

A/N Yes it's a bit angst-y , After this chapter I have chapters of both Dark order and Torg half done those will be next in the queue I have a chapter name for the next chapter of beyond the pale and nothing for Love of a goddess … yet.


End file.
